Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baby bottles and more specifically it relates to a baby bottle attachment for visually engaging a baby during feeding with a bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baby bottles have been in use for years. A conventional baby bottle is comprised of a tubular structure with a flexible nipple fluidly attached to an end of the tubular structure for drawing fluid from the interior of the tubular structure or a liner within the tubular structure.
The main problem with conventional baby bottles is that they do not provide any visual stimulation to a baby during feeding. Another problem with conventional baby bottles is that the baby may be easily distracted from feeding by a visual distraction away from the bottle. Another problem with conventional baby bottles is that the baby is not provided with any visual entertainment during feeding.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,090 to Gammelgaard; U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,811 to Parisi; U.S. Pat. No. 451,201 to Maypa; U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,821 to Fabian et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,843 to James; U.S. Pat. No. 402,761 to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 375,796 to Beaver; U.S. Pat. No. 361,385 to Harper; U.S. Pat. No. 334,983 to Nicholls; U.S. Pat. No.5,769,367 to Bradley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,694 to Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,901 to Montgomery; U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,625 to Pearce; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,870 to Ramirez.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for visually engaging a baby during feeding with a bottle. Conventional baby bottles do not provide visual stimulation to a baby during feeding leaving the baby susceptible to visual distractions.
In these respects, the baby bottle attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of visually engaging a baby during feeding with a bottle.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of baby bottles now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new baby bottle attachment construction wherein the same can be utilized for visually engaging a baby during feeding with a bottle.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new baby bottle attachment that has many of the advantages of the baby bottles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new baby bottle attachment which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art baby bottles, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a first housing for receiving a baby bottle, a second housing for adjustable receiving the first housing, and a visual indicator device attached to the second housing within the line of vision of the baby while the baby is drinking from the bottle. The visual indicator device is removably attached for allowing various designs to be provided to the baby as desired.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a baby bottle attachment that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a baby bottle attachment for visually engaging a baby during feeding with a bottle.
Another object is to provide a baby bottle attachment that is adjustable dependent upon the baby""s eyesight.
An additional object is to provide a baby bottle attachment that receives various sizes and styles of baby bottles.
A further object is to provide a baby bottle attachment that reduces visual distractions to a baby during feeding with a bottle.
Another object is to provide a baby bottle attachment that provides visual stimulation to a baby during feeding with a bottle.
A further object is to provide a baby bottle attachment that allows for various visual stimulating devices to be attached.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.